Perfect Two
by PumpkinHime
Summary: Spencer declares his love for Billy in a matter that he knows the ghost will love.


It's my first fanfic on so... sorry for any mistake

This is very different from the previous websites I used to post

so yeah... This idea actually came to me when I was watching videos and remembered that this song existed

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Two<strong>

Billy was very annoyed at the moment. Why you ask? Because his bro, was taking some stupid extra class and was coming home very late and the worse part wasn't even that. The worse part was that Spencer didn't let Billy go with him to the damn class.

And Billy didn't like that one bit. He had nothing to do without his little bro around… He could spent some time with Rajeev but the last time they tried that it didn't went well… Maybe he could spent time with Shanilla but he was pretty sure that the only thing they had in common was the crush on Spencer. Maybe it wasn't so bad being with someone he could talk about Spencer but he didn't like the fact that the lil' sis like his bro too.

So here he was flouting in his and Spencer's room with the biggest annoyed face he ever made. I know what you're thinking, Why isn't The Cobra playing video games or watching something he did for the sake of old times? Well the answer is simple. He already did that. He did that more times that he can't count on the past 3 weeks.

He was very chilled at first when Spencer told him that he was going to take an extra class and he didn't want Billy around. It hurt a bit but as soon as Spencer saw his hurt expression he said that the class was simply very boring for him. "It's okay brojangles go that the class. The Cobra will be fine." That's what he had told the boy. And he now, he was regretting that very much.

3 weeks without spending some brotime with his bro. This was insanity. "This is so boring!" Yelled the ex-rock star even though that the only person that could hear him wasn't in the house, as a matter of fact remembering that made him even more annoyed that he already was.

Spencer got in his and Billy's room just in time to see his best friend rolling in the air and muttering something about being bored. "Billy?" Called the boy and as soon as Billy heard him he was hugging Spencer's legs faster that you can say Broticious.

"Where were you?!" Billy asked with tears in his eyes. He might be over reacting but you try being an ex-rock star that is used to very attention and the only person that can give the attention you need his out for very long.

"In my extra class, I thought you knew. If it makes you feel any better is only for a few more days and then I'm all yours." After hearing that, the ghost was hugging his head instead of his legs. "Those are awesome news bro." Billy was holding himself back from kissing Spencer cheek until the boy pulled him of because as much as Billy was happy about the new he didn't want to seem desperate.

"Dude if you don't mind. I'm going to sleep now I'm very tired the class exhausted me." Spencer didn't even think twice and removed his clothes to put his PJs on. Billy still hadn't stopped hugging Spencer but he tried to not be in his bro's way.

"You can let go of me now Billy." "No way brosay." This was a new one he never slept with Billy hugging him before and he kind of wanted it to happen so he didn't said anything but "Fine do it your way dude see if I care." And got in the bed so he could sleep.

If Billy still had and heartbeat it would be very fast right now, not that he wasn't enjoying it but he never slept with his bro like this. He wondered why he never did this before this was very comfortable and he could hear Spencer's heartbeat that was beating a bit too fast like he was nervous… _Wait what…?! Was he so needy of his bro that he was imagining things now?_ Billy just looked at Spencer sleeping to see if his theory was right or he was really imagining things.

Spencer woke up the next day with his stupid alarm, he tried to turn it off but it felt like something was holding him. Oh right he slept with Billy last night he blush at the thought of that. "Billy… I need you to let me go bro. I need to get ready for school." The brunet asked without moving from his place on the bed. "Oh sorry bro didn't realized I was still huggin' ya'." Billy said feeling a bit silly and let go of Spencer.

The last days went very normal until that awesome day that Billy was expecting since Spencer told him the news, the day that that stupid extra class was finally gone. A big smile appeared on the ghost's face.

His bro would be home any minute now. And they would finally have some brotime like before. And the cherry on top of the cake was that Spencer's family was out because Jessica had something to do with that thing she does.

Billy kept looking at the clock while he playing on his guitar so he had something to do while he waited for his bro. But he felt like something was off. It was like he was hearing another one. The ghost stopped playing for a bit to see if he was really hearing another one. "It really is another guitar." Before Billy could get out of the room to see who was playing Spencer got into the room playing one of his other guitars. "When did you learned to play guitar brofessor?" He asked with a smirk.

But the oldest didn't got the answer he was waiting for. Instead of answering Spencer started to sing a song that he didn't knew.

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<br>You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date" Spencer had a very visible blush across his face but that didn't stop him from singing.<p>

"You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
>You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split<br>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
>Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'" Now Billy was the one with a blush starting to appear on his face.<p>

"Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<p>

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<p>

Cause your the one for me for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<p>

We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<p>

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
>You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist<br>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
>You can be the heart that I spill on the pages<p>

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
>You can be the pencil and I can be the paper<br>You can be as cold as the winter weather  
>But I don't care as long as we're together" That last verse really got to Billy had he was certain that his face was no longer blue.<p>

"Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<p>

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<p>

Cause your the one for me for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<p>

We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<p>

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
>And you know that I think about ya<br>And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile  
>And maybe in just a while<br>I can see me walk down the aisle

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<p>

Cause your the one for me for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<p>

We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two" The song ended and Billy couldn't stop looking at Spencer to see what he was going to do next.<p>

"Bro?" The ghost called. "I love you Billy…" That took Billy out of guard and flout near Spencer. "What?" He asked. "I said that I love you." Spencer said again with his face even more red. The younger one was looking into Billy's eyes waiting to him to say something. In that moment Billy pulled Spencer closer sealing their lips together.

It was exactly like Spencer had imagined, it sent chills down his spine and he was loving it very much. Billy picked the boy up and put the guitar near the desk as much as he was liking the kiss he was not going to just throw his guitar.

He then put Spencer on the bed and kept kissing him making small pauses so his bro could breath. "I love you too Bro." Billy said between the kisses.


End file.
